


Апельсины

by Edalari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Miracles, Romance, St. Valentines
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edalari/pseuds/Edalari
Summary: Про апельсины, про цветущую вишню и даже немного про сердечки — одно бумажное и два живых.





	Апельсины

Сначала бежали по крышам, легко, почти взлетая, перепрыгивали с черепицы на шифер, потом смеялись в тёмных закоулках, привалившись плечом к плечу. Скользили по реке, отмечавшей шаги вспышками света, спотыкались на отражениях небоскрёбов. Срывали с неба звёзды и спорили, каковы они на вкус, потом закружились в вихре вишнёвых лепестков, держась за руки.

Потом наступает утро. Прямо на Шерлока.

Он забивается под одеяло, пытаясь вернуть сон, но по комнате наверху раскатывается глухой кашель, и Шерлок подпрыгивает.

Он не помнит сон полностью, но помнит про апельсиновый вкус звёзд. Нужно срочно купить апельсины.

Шерлок набрасывает пальто и выбегает из дома.

Что может быть прозаичнее утреннего супермаркета? Толпы людей словно отделены от Шерлока тонким серым стеклом. Апельсины в сеточках выглядят нелепо и жалко. Они совсем не похожи на звёзды из его сна. Их обмазали воском, распихали по пакетам, свалили горой — разве эти несчастные фрукты помогут Джону? Шерлок смотрит на них почти с отчаянием. Правильнее было бы сходить в аптеку.

 — О! Извините.

Шерлок с недоумением поворачивает голову.

— Я вас толкнул, прошу прощения.

Старичок перед ним больше всего похож на библиотекаря. Седая бородка, дешёвый серый костюм, старомодная шляпа. В руке букетик цветущих вишнёвых веточек.

Шерлок думает, что, похоже, он так и не проснулся.

— Выбираете подарок?

— Подарок? — переспрашивает Шерлок. — Сегодня какой-то праздник?

Старик мелко хихикает, кивает.

— Да, день одного забавного святого.

Шерлок успокаивается — он не пропустил ничего важного.

— Джон заболел. Я не знаю, что делать. Я боюсь, — неожиданно для себя признаётся он. — Апельсины ведь помогут?

Шерлок чувствует себя жалким, но сейчас ему совершенно необходим кто-то, кто уверенно, твердо скажет:

— Конечно, помогут. Обязательно. Вот, возьмите. — Старичок подаёт ему сетчатый пакет с четырьмя апельсинами. Они выглядят настолько ярче собратьев на прилавке, что Шерлок слегка прищуривается. — Видите, они как солнце. Пропитаны светом. Ваш Джон обязательно выздоровеет. А вот это примите, пожалуйста, от меня — в качестве извинения.

Шерлок озадаченно смотрит на вишнёвую веточку в своей руке, поднимает взгляд, собираясь отказаться…

Старика нет. Шерлок оглядывается по сторонам, пытается найти его среди сдержанно гудящих людей вокруг, но ни в одном из проходов не видно серой шляпы.

Шерлок думает, что выглядит глупо, и решает, что ему на это плевать. Он засовывает веточку в петлицу и идёт с апельсинами к кассе.

У молоденькой кассирши два забавных хвостика, подхваченных заколками с сердечками.

— С днём святого Валентина! — радостно говорит она и суёт в сетку к апельсинам бумажное сердечко.

Шерлок озадаченно кивает, выдавливает из себя ответное:

— И вас тоже, — и, расплатившись, почти выбегает из супермаркета.

Дома Джон совсем один, а Шерлок тут с этими дурацкими апельсинами, цветочками, сердечками, в пальто на пижаму и в ботинках на босу ногу… Зачем, ну зачем он ушёл? Чёртовы сны, чёртовы апельсины, чёртова болезнь, и Шерлок почти бежит, не глядя по сторонам, проклиная себя за то, что оставил Джона, что ушёл без предупреждения, что Джон заболел из-за него, и какая всё-таки нелепость — так вдруг поверить в целебную силу каких-то цитрусов…

Дверь оказывается прямо перед Шерлоком, и он притормаживает, чтобы не врезаться в неё. Настолько ушёл в самобичевание, что не заметил, как дошёл домой. Шерлок взлетает по лестнице, с тревогой прислушиваясь.

Джон снова кашляет. В его комнате пахнет болезнью — лекарствами, чаем, потом, какими-то травами, которые заваривает миссис Хадсон. Джон лежит с закрытыми глазами, бледный, измученный. Шерлок прикрывает дверь и тихонько спускается на кухню.

Он моет апельсины, тщательно, с мылом — и его не отпускает мысль о неуместности этого удивительного взрыва цвета в их кухне. Шерлок совершенно иррационально уверен, что они просто подпрыгивают от нетерпеливого желания оказаться наконец рядом с тем, для кого были куплены.

Шерлок нарезает апельсин тонкими полукольцами. Заваривает чай. Находит небольшой поднос, ставит на него кружку и тарелку с апельсинами — одним красиво нарезанным и тремя целыми. Они будто бы слегка светятся.

Шерлоку кажется, что чего-то не хватает. Он оглядывается и видит на полу цветущую вишнёвую веточку, выпавшую из петлицы, когда он снимал пальто. Шерлок поднимает её и ставит в стакан с водой. Присоединяет её к апельсинами и чаю на подносе. Останавливается на секунду, ошеломлённый мыслью: «Что я вообще делаю?!»

Джон наверху снова кашляет. Скрипит кровать — он собирается подняться. Шерлок хватает поднос и взбегает на третий этаж, с гордостью отмечает, что ничего не расплескал.

Джон сидит на кровати, собираясь с силами.

— Доброе утро, — негромко говорит Шерлок. — Я принёс тебе чай. И апельсины.

Джон улыбается слабо, но с искренней радостью. Его веки припухшие, покрасневшие, губы очень яркие из-за постоянного кашля, но покрыты тусклой сухой плёнкой.

— Спасибо, — сипит он. — Тогда я не буду вставать, если можно.

— Конечно. Ложись обратно.

Шерлок ставит поднос на тумбочку, помогает Джону устроиться в постели поудобнее, подтыкает одеяло, поправляет подушки. Джон смотрит с удивлением — Шерлок почти не заходил к нему с тех пор, как он заболел, а теперь вдруг столько заботы сразу.

Шерлок подаёт ему чай. Джон держит кружку двумя руками, и Шерлока снова простреливает чувство вины — Джон очень ослаб из-за болезни, его руки немного дрожат, а если прислушаться, то и без стетоскопа можно услышать, как хрипит и посвистывает что-то в его лёгких.

Джон вдруг поднимает голову и принюхивается. Шерлок переводит взгляд на апельсины. Странно. В кухне они совсем не пахли, и по неизвестной причине тогда Шерлока это не удивляло. Зато сейчас яркий, солнечный, весёлый запах заполняет комнату Джона, напрочь забивая все прочие ароматы.

— Апельсины? — переспрашивает Джон. Шерлок с восторгом замечает, что его голос становится бодрее. — Откуда ты знаешь, что я люблю апельсины?

Шерлок пожимает плечами. «Ты сам сказал, когда сегодня мне снился» — это чересчур эксцентричное объяснение. Загадочно промолчать лучше для имиджа. Впрочем, в данный момент это не самое важное. Шерлок смотрит на кружку в руках Джона. На апельсины. Снова на кружку. Садится на кровать, подцепляет длинными пальцами дольку и подносит к губам Джона.

Несколько секунд Джон смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом. Потом берёт кусочек апельсина губами из руки Шерлока.

Что-то происходит внутри Шерлока. Сердце стучит набатом в висках и почему-то под коленями, воздух становится густым, как апельсиновый джем, как вообще можно дышать апельсиновым джемом, но Шерлок молодец, он как-то справляется, где-то находит немного кислорода, берёт дрожащими пальцами следующую дольку и протягивает Джону.

Шерлок приходит в себя, когда вместо очередного кусочка нащупывает на тарелке только целые апельсины. Только после этого он отводит взгляд от лица Джона, смущённо откашливается и рассеянно слизывает с пальцев сладкий сок. Джон ставит пустую чашку на поднос, откидывается на подушки и, прикрыв глаза, сообщает:

— У меня сейчас будет инфаркт.

Шерлок в ужасе поворачивается к нему и тут же успокаивается — Джон улыбается, наблюдая за ним из-под ресниц.

— Ты принёс мне апельсины, цветущую ветку вишни и валентинку. Ты действительно хочешь сказать то, на что это всё намекает?

Шерлок смотрит на поднос. На свои пальцы. Моргает.

— Я не… хотел. Но теперь хочу.

Джон сонно бормочет:

— Какая жалость, что я болен… Шерлок, не уходи.

Шерлок ложится рядом с Джоном, осторожно обнимает. Джон засыпает почти мгновенно и, повернувшись во сне, утыкается Шерлоку носом в шею.

Шерлок смотрит в потолок, дышит тишиной волос Джона. День идёт по городу, огибая их, словно река — остров. Апельсины наполняют комнату золотым сиянием. Вишнёвая веточка серебряно позванивает лепестками.

Дыхание Джона тёплое, чистое. В его груди больше ничего не хрипит и не клокочет. Шерлок прижимается губами к его лбу — жара нет.

Шерлок дёргает кадыком, смаргивает какую-то подозрительную влагу с глаз. Снова смотрит на апельсины, пытаясь вспомнить лицо старичка из супермаркета — и не может.

— С днём святого Валентина, Джон, — шепчет Шерлок, и Джон, не просыпаясь, прижимается к нему ещё крепче.


End file.
